Broken Promises
by booknerdjewel
Summary: He made a mistake, he made the only mistake she could never forgive him for. He had broken his promise to her. Now she is never going to forgive him. She was gone and he couldn't a single thing about it. Not only was she gone, but she was gone with their daughter. He broke her heart, she broke his.


**AN: Hey, guys! So here is another new story, Broken Promises. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you guys enjoy, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _He made a mistake, he made the only mistake she could never forgive him for. He had broken his promise to her. Now she is never going to forgive him. She was gone and he couldn't a single thing about it. Not only was she gone, but she was gone with their daughter. He broke her heart, she broke his. He knew, he knows he is going to lose his daughter too. How could he have been so stupid? He had fallen into the prey. He had let his guard down. He had been a complete idiot. He couldn't resist her. Her long, endless legs. Her cleavage just exposed in a certain way. They had been working late like they had many nights before. They were alone, just the two of them. He ended up taking her on her desk. It was an in the heat of the moment thing. They were still half naked and panting when she walked in. the she would be his wife. She took one look at what was presented in front of her and she was gone before he could get one word out. By the time he got home, his wife and daughter were gone. Two days later, divorce papers came. A day after that, their stuff was gone. He lost them forever. He wasn't sure he could ever get them back. He had broken his promise._

* * *

She slams the book shut with shaking hands as she relives the similar events. They weren't just words on a page, they had actually happened to her. It makes her sad and angry that he put their breakup into a novel and was selling it. How could he do something like that? She never thought he would do something like that. She laughs at herself thinking how stupid she is being. She never thought he would cheat on her, but he did. Of course, he would put their lives into a novel. Not just her life, but her daughter's life as well. Why would he do something like that? He wants to destroy his own daughter's life. Wait, she isn't his daughter. She hasn't been his daughter since they had left. Almost three months ago. Damn, has it really been three months since they saw each other. Yeah, it has been that long. Three damn months and he still hasn't signed those damn divorce papers. She couldn't be madder. All she want him to do is sign the divorce papers and of course, the custody papers. She is not going to let her daughter see her bastard of a husband ever again. Not what after what he did to them. It's not like she doesn't know what he has been up to for the past three months. She has seen the magazines. The magazines with him on the cover, walking out of clubs with the woman on his arms. Being the stupidest fuck he could be instead of just dealing what is actually going on. Sometimes she wishes that none of this happened, but it did and it's not her fault that their marriage has fallen apart, he is the one who fucked his editor on her desk. His fucking ex-fiancè. How could he have done something like this her, to them, to their daughter? She knows that her daughter is hurt by what her father did. She knows that her daughter isn't telling her everything. She is worried about her daughter, she doesn't want her daughter to keep anything in. She knows something is wrong with her daughter. For one, her daughter has stopped drawing. Drawing is her daughter's passion and the fact that she hasn't drawn ever since they left, really concerns the thirty-eight-year-old, Peyton Sawyer. She is no longer using her husband's last name because she doesn't want to be reminded daily of what he did to her. All Peyton wants to focus on right now is making sure Sawyer is better. She knows the whole process has been hard on her. Peyton has even thought about calling Lucas, but then again she didn't want to talk to Lucas. Although this is their daughter she is talking about. If Lucas could make Sawyer better than that's what Peyton is going to have to do. If Sawyer didn't change in the next three days she would call Lucas just for Sawyer, nothing would change between them. Peyton is going to make sure of that because she isn't going to fall for him, she isn't going to fall for his games ever again. Ever.

Peyton sighs as she feels a pair of hands massage her shoulders. She leans her head as the hands work the knots out of her shoulders. Then she feels the lips leaving kisses down her neck. She can't help, but let a moan escape. God, this feels so fucking good. Better than anything Lucas could have ever done. Yeah, she has moved on. She has moved on from her soon to be ex-husband. God, she couldn't wait for the day to come, but right now she isn't going to focus on that. She is going to focus on the amazing job her new boyfriend is doing. She definitely needed this after reading that shit. This is making her feel so much better. This is making her forget. It happens every time he does something like she forgets. It is amazing.

"How does that feel, baby?" He asks, whispering in her eye. "Does it feel good? Am I making you forget? Come on, baby, tell me how this is making you feel. Come on, just tell me."

"Chris Keller is making Peyton Sawyer forget," She moans, closing her eyes. "Make me forget more."

"Chris Keller will work magic tonight," He says, leaving a longing kiss on her neck.

Oh, how good this feels. Sure, at one point in her life it felt amazing when Lucas would do something like, but Lucas is no longer part of her life. She has a new life now. A new life without Lucas Scott.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" A voice shouts into his ear. "Come on, time to wake up, Lucas Eugene Scott!"

"Get the fuck out!" Lucas yells jumping off the bed. "Get the fuck out of my apartment! How did you even know where I lived!"

Slap. Lucas didn't expect to be slapped that hard. He looks at the girl standing below him. He can see the angry in her eyes. He hates to admit, but he is actually afraid of her. He can't remember a time he has actually been afraid of someone like this.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Lucas asks, collapsing back onto the bed. "I thought I told you to leave me alone, okay? Why does no one understand that I want to be left alone? Is that too much to ask for? I just want to be left alone. Come on, Rachel, why doesn't any get that?"

"I'm not leaving you alone," Rachel says, sitting next to Lucas. "I am not going to give up on my best friend because he has already given up on himself. I am going to help him get his life back on track and get his wife and daughter back. Don't you want that back, Luke? I have watched you for three months as you have slowly closed yourself over to everyone…"

"I get the point," Lucas says. "Yeah, I do want my wife and daughter back, but I know for a fact that I am never going to get them back. I made the biggest mistake I could have. I cheated on Peyton with Lindsey. I don't even know why I did that, it just happened. Why couldn't I stop myself? I should have been able to control myself. I should have been able to stop myself. Why was I so fucking stupid? You know… You know, I would be better off dead. No one needs me anymore. I would just be better off dead."

"Don't you even think that Lucas Eugene Scott," A voice says from Lucas' doorway. "I never want to hear you say that ever again."

"Mom," Lucas breathes, looking at her standing in his doorway.


End file.
